


Brick

by Augustus



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: AJ and Howie, up against a wall.





	

Rough brick rasped against Howie's spine, rubbing red tracks into his skin. He barely felt the stone beneath his back, his senses consumed by the smooth path of AJ's lips up the length of his neck and the gentle nip of teeth on the line of his jaw.

AJ's hands fumbled with the buttons of Howie's fly, each movement a counterpoint to the harsh sound of erratic breath. The air was a cool whisper against newly exposed skin, the momentary touch of AJ's lips a teasing preview of pleasure yet to come. Fingers in AJ's hair, Howie closed his eyes.


End file.
